The purpose of our research is the investigation of multimodal treatment and cancer biology in adult patients with neoplastic disease in collaboration with other member institutions in the CALGB. In the past 5 years the protocol accrual at WRAMC has averaged 125/year (range: 110- 146). These accruals have covered a range of cancers with emphasis on breast cancer and leukemias. About 50% are from companion studies. Studies chaired by WRAMC investigators have involved new drugs in phase II studies, breast cancer, and prostate cancer, reflecting the interests and experience of the P.I. and the second most active investigator, Dr. Nancy Dawson. During the past 5 years the P.I. has been instrumental in the completion, analysis, and publication of the results from the Testicular Cancer Intergroup Study, resulting in 8 publications from 1987 to present. The P.I. is Chair of the Data Audit Committee and has made 55 audit trips involving 103.5 travel days, while other WRAMC personnel have made 24 audit trips involving 47 travel days. WRAMC investigators are members of the Breast Cancer, Lymphoma, Genitourinary Cancer, Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, Data audit, Surgery, and Radiotherapy Overseers Committees. Dr. Dawson is Chair of the Prostate Cancer Subcommittee. Group data quality has been a pet interest of the P.I., and he has had input to a number of Group quality assurance issues, such as for companion studies and lymphoma pathology central review, as part of his Data Audit Committee involvement. Data quality at WRAMC has been labeled "excellent" by the Data Audit and SEPR Committees. No patients have been lost-to-follow-up in 13 years and WRAMC rarely has a patient declared ineligible. The two Research Nurses are deeply involved in all aspects of the protocol and related medical care from the first moment a patient is considered for protocol entrance. WRAMC physicians and Research Nurses enter data on CALGB forms as part of the daily patient care which keeps errors to a minimum. Dr. Andejeski is active in CALGB from a standpoint of quality assurance and has a 100% perfect record of irradiation data submission for central review. Dr. Jaques is a trained surgical oncologist and has demonstrated new enthusiasm for CALGB activities after an involuntary (Army duty) hiatus of some 15 months. Dr. Hargis has been involved in "spin-off" studies using Group data; one is complete with a manuscript in press, and one is just beginning. Dr. Diehl has 2 lymphoma studies that he is winding up. Drs. Ward and Hargis are the WRAMC investigators for 2 studies, each limited to 5 CALGB participants. Dr. Weiss is chair of 2 current phase II studies, one in breast cancer and one in myeloma. Dr. Weiss and Dr. Dawson will be the scientific leaders for CALGB activities. All WRAMC personnel enthusiastically participate (as demonstrated by the full attendance at Group meetings) in CALGB and will continue to do so in the future. WRAMC needs the CALGB affiliation to help maintain its ability to provide state-of-the-art cancer care and its oncology fellow training program. The commitment of the WRAMC Army staff is demonstrated by its provision of the civilian personnel slots for the P.I. and the two nurses, provision of extra money for meeting attendance, provision of unlimited mailing, phone, and FAX without charge to this grant, etc. Unfortunately, this support does not extend to providing an administrative assistant for all the CALGB-related workload. Protocol accrual and data quality will continue to be strong at WRAMC, as will the administrative committee input to CALGB. WRAMC investigators will maintain a high level of overall Group involvement that will add to the overall scientific work of CALGB. This is not only true of the personnel named in this application but also of other WRAMC staff who help with CALGB work but are not specifically named.